


I Didn't Come Here for the Coffee

by Gampyre



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flufftober, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gampyre/pseuds/Gampyre
Summary: Day 6—Pumpkin spice!Or: Shep inadvertently plays matchmaker to his bro and a cute barista by means of a War of the Worlds radio drama reenactment.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949773
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	I Didn't Come Here for the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually know anything about War of the Worlds. But neither does Simon, and he's the one telling this story ✌️
> 
> Flufftober prompts  
> [here](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts)

_"Of the creatures in the rocket cylinder at Grovers Mill, I can give you no authoritative information – either as to their nature, their origin, or their purposes here on Earth. . ."_

The speaker is pretty easy to listen to, I'll give him that. And the story isn’t terrible, I suppose. But I just can't make myself get anywhere _near_ as invested in this as Shep is.

He begged me to come with him to this live re-enactment of the War of the Worlds radio drama at a local coffee shop. Penny had to work tonight, and none of Shep’s other friends could go, and he claimed he didn't want to go alone, even though he’s gone to plenty of these sorts of things by himself. (I suspect he was plotting with Penny to get me out of the house.)

Still, I don’t have anything better to do tonight, so here I am, leaning against the back wall of a cramped coffeeshop that's as full of people as it is War of the Worlds memorabilia. And X-Files memorabilia. And Area 51 memorabilia. And—honestly, I don't even know what half this shit is. Most of it has aliens or UFOs on it though.

Shep is super into the idea of extraterrestrials and cryptids. He claims he's met Bigfoot. And he also claims he went out with Mothman once. I dunno if I believe him, but _he_ believes it, and as far as he's concerned, that's as good as it being real.

I wander over to the counter, thinking I may as well order something while I’m stuck here. I don't want coffee, not at this hour of the evening, but I've never gotten anything at a coffee shop besides coffee or tea and pastries. Tea could be good, I suppose. Maybe I'll ask the barista to recommend something.

The barista emerges from behind the espresso machine, and I do a double take. He's fucking gorgeous. Tall, dark hair, dark features, fit as all hell.

Well. Who needs a cup of coffee when there's a tall drink of water standing right there?

The barista is by far the most interesting thing in the room. He watches me as I walk up to the counter, which makes me nervous, and I trip over someone's shoe. I find myself grabbing some poor bloke's arm to keep from falling. 

"Sorry, sorry," I say right and left as I squeeze through the crowd, stepping on toes and bumping into elbows.

By the time I get to the counter, the barista is smirking at me, amused. 

"A bit crowded in here, isn't it?" he says, by way of greeting, I suppose.

I scoff. "I'll say."

"You're a big fan, then?" he asks. I glance at his nametag. _Baz_ , it reads.

"Of the alien stuff? Nah, not really. My friend dragged me here. He's really into this stuff. Has posters of alien shit in his bedroom and everything." 

Baz looks over my shoulder. "That bloke there? The one with the granny glasses and a hundred pins on his jacket? I saw you walk in with him."

I nod. "Yeah, that's him. He’s been talking about this for weeks! I dunno why I’m even here, really. It’s not like he’s paying me any attention. I could walk out that door right now, and I bet he wouldn’t even notice until the show ends."

Baz laughs a little. "How long have you two been together?"

I hesitate, not quite comprehending what he's saying. Then my brain catches up, and. I laugh (a little too loudly) (a couple people turn to shush me).

"Me and Shep, you mean? Oh no, we're not—I mean, he's dating my roommate. We're just friends. You know. Like bros. Just bros being bros. You know."

"Oh," Baz says. "My apologies, I shouldn't have assumed. Can I get you something to drink?" His cheeks look a little flushed.

"Er, yeah…" I say. "I dunno what I want yet, though. Except that I don’t want coffee."

"Not planning a late night out, then?" He smiles and winks. 

"Ah, no, don't think so," I say. Then I figure I might as well give him a window. See if he wants to take it. Couldn’t hurt, right? "I don't have any plans this evening at all, actually. Not after this."

Baz gives me an appraising look. "Well, may I suggest our new seasonal drink, the pumpkin mocha breve? It's a personal favorite of mine. People usually order them with a shot of espresso, but I can make one without any coffee for you, if you want. Just milk and cream, and pumpkin spice of course."

I shrug. "Yeah, actually, I think I'll try that. Sounds good."

He smiles at me again as he grabs a cup and a marker. "What's your name?"

"Simon," I say. 

"Nice to meet you, Simon. Give me just a moment."

He turns to make the drink, and I watch him work. His hair is half tied up in a bun at the back of his head. It looks so soft. And his legs… he must be an athlete of some sort. His trousers are tight enough that I can see his thighs are perfectly toned. He has his shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing strong forearms. 

My face is getting hot. I swallow and look away, turning toward the front of the café to watch the voice actors instead. Shep is in the front row, completely absorbed in the show.

"Here you are, Simon," Baz says from behind me, and I turn around. He's holding out a steaming hot cup of something that smells absolutely delicious.

"Er, thanks," I say. I reach for the cup, and my fingers brush his as he hands it to me. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing again. "How much?"

He shakes his head. "It's on me," he says.

"Oh. Um, thanks," I say. I feel like there should be more to say. I want there to be more. I don't want this to end in the exchange of a cup of hot milk.

"Hey, it's Baz, right?" I ask, gesturing at his nametag with my free hand. He nods. "When, uh… when do you get off work tonight?"

"In about two hours," he says. "As soon as the show's over and I clean up."

"Would that be… uh, would you be hungry then? I mean, would that be too late to go to dinner? If, uh, if you wanted to, that is. Go to dinner with me. Do you?"

He reaches out and takes the pumpkin drink back from me, then writes something on the cup with his marker.

"Yes, I would."

He hands the cup back to me, and I turn it over, and underneath my name is a phone number and the words, “front of the café, 9 pm. Baz."

I grin up at him. "See you again soon, Baz."

"See you soon, Simon."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr!  
> [Gampyre on Tumblr](https://gampyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
